


Paying the Price

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's a good thing that the cops of Brockton Bay are so corrupt that Glory Girl and Panacea are able to smooth over some trouble by fucking a cop. That's right. It's a good thing.
Relationships: Amy Dallon/Victoria Dallon/Original Character(s), Victoria Dallon/Amy Dallon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Paying the Price

**Paying The Price**

  
Amy swallowed heavily as she stared at the blue and red flashing lights at the end of the alley. Cops. Great. She didn’t like dealing with cops. She supposed that there might be, somewhere, cops that were a pleasure to work with. But here in Brockton Bay? She had never heard anyone in New Wave, the Wards or the Protectorate say a single good thing about the BBPD, at least when they weren’t talking about Law and Order and how all of the city, federal and independents needed to pull together (with a strong overtone of ‘and get the BBPD to _finally_ pull their weight and stop taking bribes’).  
  
“Wonder what he wants?” Victoria asked, cracking her knuckles and using the skinhead’s torn t-shirt to clean some of the blood off of her hands. “Think we can just hand the trash over to him?”  
“Who knows,” Amy said with a sigh, twitching her hood up to help hide her face a bit. “Let’s go find out.”  
  
“Hey, Officer,” Victoria narrowed her eyes and stared at the cop’s badge as he got out of the patrol car. “Geez,” she said dryly, “looks like you’ve somehow got some black tape covering up your name.”  
  
“Why should I let scum know who I am?” The officer said, looking sternly at the two of them. “Now, what are you two doing out here with that poor man?”  
  
“That poor man’s an Empire thug,” Victoria said, waving her hand. Amy was content letting her sister do all the talking. Especially since the cop was obviously a lot more interested in the flying, beautiful blonde in the white and gold costume than the shorter girl wearing a hood. Or maybe he just didn’t realize that Amy was there, since he was wearing sunglasses in a dark alley at night. “Take him, book him and his victim will be down in the morning to give a statement.”  
  
“And you just took it on yourself to beat him up?” The cop asked, hitching up his belt and trying to drawl like some southern hayseed with a badge. “Don’t you girls know how to treat a suspect?”  
  
“As I recall,” Amy said, crossing her arms underneath chest, “that would involve grabbing a black guy off the street, stealing his wallet, beating him up until he confesses and then having the union swear up and down that none of that happened.”  
  
“How _is_ Lieutenant Glassman these days anyway?” Victoria asked, following right up on Amy’s statement. “Still ‘solving’ a bunch of cases?”  
  
“I don’t much care for your attitudes,” the cop growled, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. “I think you two need to learn some respect for the law.”  
  
Amy opened her mouth to say something. She wasn’t sure what it would be, just that it would be really caustic and biting and probably not help defuse the situation. But, then again, why would she be interested in that?  
  
“O…kay, Officer NoName,” Victoria said, taking a deep breath. “Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I’m willing to testify, in court if need be, that this man,” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the groaning neo-Nazi, “admitted to beating up a black college student half a dozen blocks away from here. What do I need to do to get you to actually arrest him?”  
  
“Asking for favors, are we?” The cop said. He still sounded tense and excited, but now he was leaning against the hood of his car. He reached in and flipped the lights off. “Well, I can think of a few ways that we can take care of this.” He stretched, popping his knuckles. “I’ll take this man in and see what he has to say. And in return, you two will be showing how you understand the necessity of law and order.”  
  
Amy glanced at Victoria, who was looking _completely_ unimpressed. She was still floating a few inches above the ground, putting her at eye level with the cop. Her arms were folded underneath her chest.  
  
“What are you thinking of?” Victoria asked coolly.  
  
“Why don’t you two give me a look at the goods?” The cop suggested, a big leer on his face as he stared at them, finally removing the sunglasses and blinking a bit. “Let’s see what two teenage cuties have underneath all those clothes.”  
  
Amy and Victoria glanced at each other. Amy could _tell_ what Victoria was thinking. Amy wasn’t exactly fond of the whole idea either, but she was weighing the options in her head, including what would happen if Victoria dropped the patrol car on top of the cop.  
  
“Do it,” Amy said quietly, lowering her voice so that only her sister could hear her. “That will make things go better for the two of us.”  
  
“Ugh, fine,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes. “You have a deal.”  
  
“So glad to hear that even two upjumped teenagers know how to respect law and order in this town,” the cop said, pushing himself off of the car and walking closer to them, his grin widening. “Now, both of you, get naked and let me see what you’ve got.”  
  
Getting naked? Getting naked in front of Victoria? That was something that Amy thought she could do. Something she could do _really_ easily. And sure, there was the guy here as well, but Amy was able to push past thinking about that and focus on both Victoria and her being naked in front of each other.  
  
She had enough daydreams about that sort of thing that the chance to have it _finally_ happen in the real world was something that Amy was going to seize with both hands. She still frowned and acted upset, because there would be problems if she acted _too_ happy about getting to strip naked in front of her sister and see Victoria doing the same. But she still reached down and grabbed the bottom of her white and red robe. Then she slowly lifted it up, revealing more and more of herself underneath it.  
  
That would have been more effective if Amy hadn’t been wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts underneath it, as well as her underwear underneath _that_. But stripping in front of Victoria? Oh, _yes_ , that was something that still sent shivers through Amy, making her close her eyes and focus on her breathing as she did so.  
  
She was actually getting wet, arousal starting to form inside of her pussy. It wasn’t leaking down into her panties just yet, but if Amy just waited a few more minutes, it would be.  
  
Or it could happen right now, as she glanced over at Victoria. Amy’s heart stopped inside of her chest for a minute as she looked at her sister.  
  
Victoria, unlike Amy, wasn’t wearing anything underneath her shirt except for her bra. Her black, lacey, pushup bra that made her breasts look _stunning_. Amy swallowed heavily as she stared, rubbing her thighs back and forth and feeling the tingling inside of her core suddenly ignite into a bonfire. The black bike shorts Victoria was wearing underneath her skirt weren’t as nice to look at, but-  
  
Amy’s train of thought was completely derailed as Victoria pulled those down too, revealing that her bra and panties were a matching set. Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, Amy was loving this. She was _never_ going to forget this, not for as long as she lived. And even better, Victoria was looking at the cop and the cop was looking at Victoria, so neither of them were able to notice how Amy was staring.  
  
As a matter of fact, Amy was just about ready to start masturbating, if she had thought she could get away with it. She could feel the burning sensation on her cheeks as she stared, not able to tear her gaze away from what was going on. Victoria looked _perfect_. The way the black lingerie was hugging her body so _tightly_ and the look of determination on her face… absolutely perfect. Amy was falling in love with her sister all over again as she looked.  
  
Amy was only gradually able to remember that there was more going on here than just her staring at her sister. There was, well, _Victoria_ here as well, and who knew what she was thinking about? And there was the cop. Amy glanced guiltily at him. He was looking right back at her, a knowing smirk on his face as he stared. Amy swallowed and looked away. Back at Victoria, of course, because Victoria only wearing a sexy set of underwear was something that Amy _had_ to enjoy for every second that the offer was good for.  
  
“You always wear stuff like this when you go out and about?” The cop asked, shaking his head as he walked around Victoria. He obviously checked out her ass and Amy wished that she could do the same. “Damn, wish I’d known a slut like you when I was in high school.”  
  
“It’s for my boyfriend,” Victoria said, bridling. “And _he_ knows how to treat a woman correctly.”  
  
“I bet he does, if you bribe him with this sort of thing on a daily basis,” the cop said, reaching down and groping Victoria’s butt. She jerked forward and spun around. “And I told you two to get _naked_ , not just down to your underwear.”  
  
Amy didn’t have a problem stripping now. Not if it meant getting to see Victoria naked as well. She quickly started to tug at her clothes, stripping herself bare and barely remembering to pile them up neatly and out of the way, so they wouldn’t get stepped on. And the entire time, her gaze was _fixed_ on Victoria.  
  
Victoria, thankfully, was spending far more time glaring at the cop than she was looking at Amy. That was a relief, because Amy was barely remembering to look like she wasn’t enjoying this. But she was. Oh how she was.  
  
Victoria, as she got naked, was even better than Amy would have dared hoped she would be. She looked _fantastic_ , every curve and feature of her body beautiful and hot beyond words. Amy swallowed heavily, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at her wonderful sister and all the beautiful parts of her. Especially her breasts, which Amy had a perfectly clear view of. They were big and they were full and they looked wonderful and she just couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to get to look at her sister naked.  
  
Amy was aware that the cop was outright smirking at her when he wasn’t leering at Victoria. But so what? This was the kind of thing Amy would do _anything_ to get to see. Victoria looked beautiful beyond words and Amy wanted to press herself up against her sister and let Victoria _feel_ everything that was flowing through Amy’s mind right now.  
  
“Damn, that is nice,” the cop said, glancing between the two of them. “Hard to believe that you two are sisters, though.” He shook his head and snorted. “Well, that just adds to the fun.”  
  
He went back to his patrol car and sat down on the hood, pushing himself back until his legs were dangling off of it. He spread his legs pretty far apart.  
  
“Why don’t you two help each other get warmed up?” he suggested in a way that wasn’t a suggestion at all. “I know two girls like you have to get it on by yourselves all the time. Show each other what you’ve got, too.”  
  
Amy didn’t need to be told twice about that. She had _dreamed_ of having something like this happen. Not with the cop and not in an alleyway, but she wasn’t going to be picky. She was stepped forward and rested a hand on Victoria’s shoulder. She hoped her sister wouldn’t be able to feel how much she was trembling.  
  
“Don’t worry, Vicky,” Amy said, looking up at her sister. “I’m here for you. No matter what.”  
  
Victoria nodded, shooting a venomous glance over at the cop, who didn’t seem to mind a bit. In fact, he was rubbing his crotch as he stared at the two naked teenage girls right next to one another.  
  
Amy distracted Victoria from him by leaning up and kissing Victoria. It was her first _real_ kiss and it was amazing. Amy shivered as she pressed herself up against Victoria, feeling her sister’s amazing body rubbing against her own. The sensations were out of this world and she was panting in lust as she felt Victoria wrap her arms around Amy’s waist.  
  
Victoria wasn’t _as_ into the kissing as Amy was. But Amy did her best to change that. Not using her powers, of course. That would just be wrong and take away from the beauty of what Amy was feeling right now. Instead, she just kept on kissing Victoria, running her hands up and down along Victoria’s back.  
  
“You,” Victoria said, panting for breath a bit as she pulled away from Amy, “you don’t need to act like this is all alright, Amy.” She looked down at Amy with an expression of _pity_ , as if this was something that Amy wasn’t enjoying. “Not for my sake.”  
  
“It’s not for your sake,” Amy whispered, glancing over at the cop. That look was pretty much an unspoken lie, but so what? She looked back at Victoria. “Just try to relax and enjoy this, okay?”  
  
Victoria nodded shortly. Amy started kissing her again and, in a fit of daring, let one hand slip down lower, onto Victoria’s ass. What a _great_ ass, she thought. It felt wonderful underneath her hand. Amy tried to decide if she should squeeze down, but couldn’t make up her mind in time.  
  
There was a lot going on inside of Amy’s head right now as she felt her naked body getting pushed up against Victoria’s. She could _see_ Victoria’s huge breasts at the bottom of her vision. So big, so soft, so perky. Oh, the things Amy wanted to do to them.  
  
“Now why don’t the two of you get over here and give me a blowjob?” He looked straight at Victoria. “If you’re wearing that kind of underwear for your boyfriend, don’t even _try_ to tell me you don’t know how to suck a cock.” He glanced at Amy. “And I’m sure your sister will be happy to teach you.”  
  
The thought of sucking a cock just left Amy bored. But the thought of being pressed right up against a naked Victoria as the two of them did _anything_ together was something that Amy was hugely in favor of. She looked up at Victoria and tried to act as sad and perturbed about it as she could.  
  
“I think we should do as he says, Victoria,” Amy said quietly, not quite able to bring herself to meet her sister’s eyes. After all, if she did, then Victoria might see the raw, animal-like lust that was filling Amy up as she took her sister’s hand and squeezed. “Just for now.”  
  
“Ugh,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and looking unspeakably cool. “Fine.” She glared at the cop. “But you better start thinking long and hard about all of this.”  
  
The cop just chuckled and Victoria flushed a bit as she realized how what she had said could be taken. Amy didn’t much care. Instead, she helped guide Victoria along to the car and knelt down. Still grumbling underneath her breath, Victoria knelt down a second later. She and Amy were _very_ close to one another. It sent a wonderful shiver through Amy’s body as she got the chance to check out her sister once again, seeing all of the _everything_ that Victoria had to offer. And they were close enough that Amy had so spread her own legs to let Victoria get comfortable in between them. Could Victoria see how wet Amy was? Probably not. But Amy still knew that she was _very_ wet and _very_ ready to do something sexy with her sister.  
  
The cock that fell out in between them wasn’t what Amy would have chosen, but it was something she was willing to _take_. She licked her lips as she stared across it at Victoria. Victoria was looking very nervous and a bit worried. But that was still just _fine_ and Amy was hoping that she’d be able to help her sister learn to enjoy this. At the very least, learn to enjoy being naked in front of Amy.  
  
Amy didn’t know anything about sucking cocks and had never thought that she would be in a position _to_ learn. It wasn’t the sort of thing she had an interest in. But she was still a smart girl who could figure some things out. She looked the shaft up and down and reached up to wrap a hand around the base. It was a lot hotter in her palm than she had been expecting. Then Amy started to stroke it.  
  
Seeing her sister taking care of a cock was enough to get Victoria to snap out of it and start to do the same. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the side of the shaft, giving it a kiss. Amy couldn’t help but think how much better it would be if Victoria was kissing her, but she wasn’t about to complain about a naked Victoria doing _anything_ in front of her.  
  
“Victoria,” Amy whispered underneath her breath, feeling the arousal finally starting to leak out of her and run down her thighs. “You’re…”  
  
“One hot bitch,” the cop said from above the two of them. “Keep it up, Glory Girl.” He rested a hand on top of both of their heads. “Let’s see some more action from the two of you, okay?”  
  
Amy nodded and tried to figure out how best to suck a cock when Victoria was right there with her. And, frankly, getting in the way. They obviously couldn’t both wrap their mouths around the cock at the same time, but maybe…  
  
“Go down to the balls,” Victoria said quietly, pointing at the base of the man’s dick. “I’ll handle up here.”  
  
Amy was willing to trust her sister. She went down to the man’s big, hairy balls. Which were quite a bit warmer than she had thought they would be and really _were_ hairy. She wasn’t that fond of them, but she steeled herself and started to suck on one of them.  
  
Victoria, meanwhile, was acting pretty enthusiastic about the cock she was sucking on. _Really_ enthused, actually. There were some wet, sloppy sounds coming from right above Amy’s head as she worked and Amy actually found it kind of hot. That wasn’t a phrase she had ever expected to think about cock, but it was true. She mentally shrugged and went on working, sucking on the cop’s balls, feeling them shifting around inside of her mouth.  
  
Amy worked up her nerve and rested a hand on Victoria’s knee. Her sister didn’t really react to that and Amy tried to work out if she would be able to slide her hand down lower along her sister’s leg, getting closer and closer to her pussy. Obviously she wouldn’t be able to just start playing with Vicky’s pussy, but surely halfway along her thigh wouldn’t be too much to ask for, right?  
  
Amy was able to tell that the man was in pretty good health. She didn’t see a reason to give him a tune-up, though, to remove all of the lingering, minor health issues he had. She was giving him a blowjob while naked. That was quite enough of a favor, in her mind.  
  
“That’s it, you little incest sluts,” the man said, sounding like he was having the time of his life as Victoria and Amy kept on working together to get him off. “Fuck, your mouth is so damn _good_ , Glory Girl.” He chuckled. “You practice a lot, sucking cock?”  
  
Victoria didn’t answer that. Amy couldn’t actually see her sister’s expression at that, but she was willing to bet that it wasn’t one of love and appreciation for how she was getting treated. That was a pity, but Amy put off thinking about how she could properly satisfy her sister and make her feel good for later. Right now, she was happy to just rest a hand on the inside of Victoria’s thigh.  
  
Victoria was acting _really_ hot and _really_ slutty. Or at least Amy wanted to interpret her actions as really slutty. She was certainly really hot. Amy was barely able to keep herself from masturbating right now as she got glimpses of her sister.  
  
“That’s right,” the cop said. “I’m about to cum. Get up together, the both of you.”  
  
Amy didn’t need to be told twice. She _swooped_ away from the man’s balls and pressed herself up close against Victoria, grabbing both of her hands in her own and pressing her own modest chest against Victoria’s much larger pair of boobs. It felt _wonderful_ and Amy could feel herself leaking like a faucet as she felt Victoria’s boobs pressing against her.  
  
Oh yeah, and there was the man. Amy remembered to look up at him as he stroked his cock. Just in time to catch the semen that came spraying out of him, landing all over Victoria’s and Amy’s faces. Some of it even landed on their chests, making Amy shiver as she felt the surprisingly interesting sensation of semen running down along her skin. She looked over at Victoria and couldn’t _believe_ how hot her sister looked right now. There were two thick lines of cum all over Victoria’s face and it made Amy’s pussy squeeze down around nothing as the breath caught in her throat.  
  
“Don’t worry, Amy,” Victoria said, completely misinterpreting the sounds that Amy was making. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Amy nodded. It was. It _really_ was. She kept on staring, looking at the sight of her beautiful, sexy sister covered in semen. She couldn’t help it. She certainly couldn’t help leaning forward to run her tongue along one of the lines of cum on Victoria’s face.  
  
The taste wasn’t anything to get excited about, but being able to do it to Victoria _was_. Amy’s entire body was thrumming with arousal as she kissed her sister, feeling the pleasure spreading through her and making her _ache_ with need.  
  
Amy wanted to throw herself forward and bring Victoria down to the ground, where they could start kissing and making out. Feeling her sister’s body pressed up against her, feeling Victoria’s breath on her skin, feeling so many wonderful things. Wouldn’t that be the closest it was possible to get to happiness? Well, no, Amy had plenty more ideas along those lines. But it would be a good start. A _really_ good start.  
  
At least Victoria was getting into the game as well, kissing Amy back and doing her best to clean her sister up. The feeling of Victoria’s tongue running along her skin was _amazing_ and Amy’s heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to keep herself from throwing herself at her sister, pinning Victoria down and doing everything she had dreamed of with Victoria. And having Victoria do some of the same things to _her_. Amy had a mental checklist of that, after all.  
  
Amy tried to decide if she should keep on licking Victoria’s face, now that the semen was gone, or go down to her chest, where there was still plenty of cum. It was a hard choice, but Amy eventually decided to go after her sister’s wonderful breasts.  
  
And she knew she made the right choice as soon as she got up close to them. They were big and beautiful looking and Amy felt herself panting in lust as she stared at them. And running her tongue along them? Even _better_. Amazingly better, in fact. Amy shivered and moaned in lust, switching between breasts and barely able to remember to act like she wasn’t enjoying every single second of this.  
  
The semen was lapped up pretty quickly. Amy was just able to force herself back and make a disgusted face as she looked up at her sister and then at the cop. The cop was looking pretty satisfied himself and his dick was _still_ hard. That was actually quite the surprise.  
  
“Fuck, that was hot,” the cop said, waving at Victoria. “Okay, blondie, bend over the hood.” He smiled. “I’m going to give you a good hard fucking.”  
  
“Do it,” Amy whispered, looking at her sister and trying to look sad and upset. “It will be better if you just do what he says.”  
  
Victoria looked torn, grumbling to herself as she stared at Amy, glared at the cop and looked down the alley at- wait, when _had_ the thug vanished? Amy didn’t have the slightest idea and she really didn’t care, either. The important thing was that Victoria was getting to her feet and bending over the hood of the car.  
  
Amy was still kneeling down on the alley and the way that Victoria was posed, Amy was able to see her sister’s pussy. She couldn’t believe how good it looked. She wanted to press her face right up against it and start licking. And Victoria’s ass was beautiful as well, full and plump and the kind of butt that Amy wanted to squeeze and hold on to for hours at a time.  
  
Then, sadly, the cop stepped forward, presenting Amy with the view of the rear of a pair of blue pants. Not nearly as interesting and certainly not enough to stimulate the fire burning inside of her. Amy rose to her feet and looked at Victoria.  
  
Victoria let out a gasping sound as the cop grabbed her hips and jammed herself in. How turned on _was_ Victoria right now? Probably not that turned on. But the cop didn’t seem to care as he started to pump away at her. And he was even spanking her, landing blow after blow on Victoria’s ass. Amy bit her lip, whimpering as she stared. That was so _hot_. She would have liked to be the one spanking Victoria, but this was still _really_ hot and she loved what she was seeing as Victoria’s perfect ass gradually turned red.  
  
It was a whole new fetish for Amy and one that she was already planning to look up online when tomorrow came. The way Victoria's ass was jiggling and shaking underneath each slap was _hot_ and Amy couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be if it was her own hand doing that, making her sister gasp and squeak and cry.  
  
And with Victoria facing way from her, there was no reason for Amy not to start masturbating. The cop was completely focused on her sister as well, so there was just no possible downside as Amy started to touch herself. She had never thought that she could get turned on by her sister fucking someone else, especially a _man_. But she was so, so wrong. This was _amazing_ and Amy couldn’t help but feel the lust and the heat burning inside of her as her hands slid along her body. One went in between her legs and started to rub at her wet pussy while the other went to her breasts.  
  
Amy froze as the cop glanced at her. He grinned widely and winked at her before going back to looking down at Victoria’s ass as he slammed into it over and over again. Amy blushed beet red, but started touching herself again almost as soon as he looked away. This situation was just too unexpectedly hot for her _not_ to do so.  
  
And even Victoria was starting to think so, Amy thought. She was hearing some sweet sounds coming from her sister, the sounds that she had only ever heard coming through the bedroom wall. Just those times had kept Amy up all night as she pictured the love of her life tossing around on her bed, fingers buried inside of her body and hands clutching herself. And to actually see her sister, completely and utterly naked, as she made those self-same sounds? Amazing.  
  
The cop groaned as he pushed himself _deep_ inside of Victoria. Amy was in a perfect position to see his cock going _deep_ inside of her sister, filling Victoria up. Amy swallowed heavily, feeling the arousal _dripping_ out of her, running down her thighs and making a mess. She was so turned on that she could barely even think.  
  
The cop pulled out of Victoria. Amy shivered and swallowed heavily as she looked at all of the cum that was just _pouring_ out of Victoria’s pussy, in a thick, white river. It looked hot, hotter than she had ever thought that anything associated with a man’s sexuality could possibly be.  
  
“Fuck, that was one nice cunt,” the cop said, giving Victoria one last slap on the ass. Victoria didn’t really respond and just groaned a bit. “You’re welcome.” He turned to look at Amy and grinned. “And guess who’s up next?”  
  
Amy shivered, looking over at Victoria. Her sister was _out_ of it, completely and utterly out of it. There were a bunch of overlapping bright red handprints on her ass, so much so that both cheeks were almost covered. Amy rubbed her thighs together and grabbed her breasts, feeling the heat pulsing inside of her.  
  
“Okay,” Amy said quietly, shocked at herself for agreeing to this. It wasn’t the kind of thing that she would ever have agreed to normally.  
  
Amy crawled up onto the hood of the car, right next to her sister. The painted metal didn’t feel like the best thing in the world underneath her bare back, but it was a lot better than any of the other options around. Because like this, she could see more of Victoria. She could see her sister’s fucked-silly face, barely aware of anything that was going on around her.  
  
The cop grabbed her legs and spread her apart. Amy shivered, feeling a man looking at her pussy for the first time in her life. It was kind of embarrassing but Amy was so _turned on_ right now that it was hard for anything but arousal to make itself felt inside of her head.  
  
“Let’s see how you compare with your big sister,” the cop said, running his hand up the inside of Amy’s thigh. “I bet it’s amazing.”  
  
Amy wasn’t sure _what_ to say to that, so she just stayed silent. She focused on her breathing as she felt his cock getting closer and closer to her pussy. Then he slid inside, with next to no foreplay. Of course, Amy was so wet from Victoria that she didn’t actually _need_ any foreplay.  
  
It felt way, _way_ better than Amy would have ever thought that it could. She threw her head back and moaned, feeling herself getting filled up by the cock, the hard shaft traveling deeper and deeper inside of her as the cop started to fuck her. She shivered, staring up at his shadowed face as he started to pump back and forth, driving the shaft in and out of her wet, tight pussy. She was actually enjoying herself.  
  
Probably because he was taking a lot better care of her than he had Victoria. He wasn’t spanking or groping her so _roughly_. Amy didn’t mind that, not at all, but she was a bit confused over it. Amy tried to gather her thoughts together to actually get the question out, which was a bit difficult with how good his cock was feeling as it pumped in and out of her pussy.  
  
“Ahm, um,” Amy managed to get out as her body rocked back and forth, “you’re, um,” she reached over and rested a hand on Victoria’s back. The feel of her sister’s skin helped to give her strength. “You’re being a lot more gentle with me,” Amy gasped as she felt an orgasm rise up inside of her.  
  
“That’s because you’re a _real_ hero,” the cop said, grunting a bit as he thrust in and out of Amy’s pussy again and again, making it so _hard_ to hold her thoughts together. “I’ve always liked doctors and shit.”  
  
His odd way of expressing that appreciation besides, Amy was willing to agree with what he meant. She nodded and lay her head back, looking at Victoria’s face. Victoria’s mouth was actually open a bit and she was drooling. Amy couldn’t decide if that was _actually_ hot or if she was just so turned on right now that _everything_ , from the man in between her thighs to the possibility of someone seeing the three of them, seemed hot.  
  
“Fuck, you have an even tighter pussy than your sister,” the cop grunted. “It feels great.”  
  
“I’ve,” Amy blushed, “never had sex with a man before.” And she hadn’t been _planning_ to have sex with a man either, but now that it was happening, she was so turned on that there was no way that she was going to be able to avoid an orgasm in the next minute. “You’re my first.”  
  
Her first sexual experience with anyone, actually. Amy had never really looked at anyone other than Vicky and she had never thought that her sister would actually ever return her interest. But now here she was, naked, next to her equally naked sister, getting _fucked_ and it felt so good.  
  
Amy came. It was the best orgasm that she had ever had. She shivered and twitched on the hood of the cop car, the orgasm sweeping through her and wiping away everything else. She gasped and moaned and twitched and almost knocked Victoria off the side of the car. It was _wonderful_ and she couldn’t believe how good it felt to cum with a dick inside of her.  
  
The orgasm seemed to last forever. Amy was barely able to form a single thought until it stopped. She _loved_ the feeling, loved it more than she could possibly say. She made a whining sound in the back of her throat as she felt the orgasm filling up every single inch of her body, not leaving room for her to do anything but squeeze down as tight as she could around the man.  
  
Amy was distantly aware that the cop was saying something, but she didn’t have the slightest ability or interest to figure out what it was that he was saying. The pleasure welling up from her pussy was just too _good_ for her to want to think about anything else.  
  
Finally, the orgasm died down inside of her. Amy was left panting for air, gasping for breath as her chest rose and fell. There was a big smile on her face. And the cop was still thrusting in and out of her. His dick felt _good_. So would a dildo, of course, Amy was sure. But she didn’t have a dildo while she had a cock, so she was going to use what she could get to make this feel as good as possible.  
  
The cop was obviously planning on doing just that. His hands were pretty firm on Amy’s thighs as he held her legs apart as far as they could go as he kept on thrusting in and out of her. He was reaching _deep_ inside of her, a lot deeper than Amy’s own fingers had ever gone. It felt _good_ and Amy whimpered, feeling the hot, hard shaft traveling so deeply inside of her.  
  
And then, finally, he came. Both Amy and the cop gasped as he held his dick deep inside of her pussy, shot after shot of semen flowing deep inside of her pussy and covering her walls with a thick layer of semen. Amy moaned, feeling the arousal inside of her spiking to an extent where she could barely even string her thoughts together properly as she felt the pleasure filling her up.  
  
The cop was still hard when he pulled out of her. Amy didn’t _think_ that she was affecting his body, giving him the ability to have an erection last that long. But it _did_ seem like the most obvious explanation for what was going on here. Amy decided not to think about it as she stared down at the twitching dick, covered in his semen and both her and Victoria’s arousal. It was actually looking kind of good. If he wanted to, Amy would have given him another blowjob.  
  
“Fuck, you two both have great pussies,” he said, patting Amy on the stomach as he side-stepped to grab Victoria’s butt again. “But now I think it’s time to try out Glory Girl’s gloryhole.”  
  
He rested the tip of his cock against Victoria’s asshole. Amy shivered at that, not quite believing that she was actually going to get to see her sister losing her anal virginity in front of her. That just wasn’t the kind of thing you expected to see happen on a daily basis, after all.  
  
Victoria weakly moaned and Amy rested a hand on her sister’s back, feeling the well-defined muscles moving underneath her skin. If her sister’s front wasn’t pressed down on the hood of the car, Amy would have taken Victoria’s breast in her hand, to help comfort her sister in an even better way. Instead, she just looked at Victoria’s dazed expression and swallowed. That was _really_ hot, her sister looking like that. The only way it could have been better was if Amy had been the one to make that expression appear on her face by herself.  
  
“And here we go,” the cop said, sliding forward and pushing his dick deep into Victoria’s ass.  
  
Victoria’s eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. The sound she made was high-pitched as well, but it was still so _quiet_ that Amy could barely even hear it.  
  
The cop didn’t take his time to let Victoria’s ass adjust to his dick. He started fucking her right away, thrusting back and forth and slamming his dick deep inside of her. With Amy’s hand still on her sister, she could _feel_ how deep his dick was going, and how it was going deeper and deeper every time.  
  
And he was starting to spank Victoria again. Amy found that way hotter than she probably should have, as she watched blow after blow land on Victoria’s large, upturned ass. The way the cheeks shook from side to side, the way Victoria moaned, everything about it, oh, when was _Amy_ going to get a chance to spank her sister? She wanted to see if doing it was as much fun as watching it.  
  
Amy’s free hand was in between her legs, playing with her wet, cum-filled pussy. The feeling of semen drooling out from between her legs was so _strange_ but it was also so good. Amy shivered as she stared at her sister, even as she masturbated. This wasn’t the first time that had happened! But now felt even better than any of those previous times, as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her as her sister’s ass got remolded around the cop’s cock.  
  
Amy was feeling pretty lightheaded as she touched herself. It was like she was in some wonderfully erotic dream, watching this happen and getting to masturbate as she did so. She didn’t want this to stop. She just wanted to keep on going and going and not have anything else to worry about but the question of if she was going to get another orgasm out of this.  
  
Despite how out of it Victoria was, Amy could tell that her body was still getting turned on, that even though Victoria’s mind was barely registering anything that was happening to her, her pussy was still getting wet and starting to drool. The thought of that spurred _another_ thought in Amy’s mind and she licked her lips, wondering if she was going to get a chance to try that idea out.  
  
Eventually, at least. Right now, she didn’t need anything more than to watch her sister get fucked and used and spanked. It was _so_ hot and Amy could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her sister’s fat, fuckable ass bouncing around as she got spanked.  
  
“Come on,” Amy quietly whispered as she fingered herself, pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy over and over again, “you’re so hot, Vicky.” She shivered, looking at her sister, with Vicky’s blue eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth hanging open, drool leaking out from between her lips. “You’re so hot, I love you so much, fuck, you’re the sexiest girl in the entire world.”  
  
Victoria didn’t respond to any of that. The cop chuckled, though. He didn’t say anything, though. Anything about _that_ , at least. He was too busy talking himself, directing a steady stream of abuse at Victoria, about how her hot body was made for fucking and how she needed a good lesson on how to respect cops.  
  
Amy was barely even listening to him, not much caring about that sort of thing when her naked sister was right _there_. Amy bit her lip and lifted Victoria’s arm, stretching it out. Good, that way, she could see her sister’s breast, piled up against the hood of the car. Amy bit her lip, before deciding that there was just no way that she would be able to play with her sister’s boobs, no matter how appealing the idea was.  
  
But at least she could play with her own. And that was _almost_ as good as actually getting to bury her face in between Victoria’s soft, full breasts and smell her perfume and feel the heat of her body against Amy’s face.  
  
Amy wiped away some drool that was forming and kept on masturbating. The cop was really going fast, pounding in and out of Victoria’s rear. Her ass wasn’t just rippling and shaking from the force of the spanking, now. It was shaking from the way his hips were slamming against her butt as well. It was all just so _hot_.  
  
And so Amy came from watching her sister getting fucked by a man twice her age at least, who they had never met before. She almost curled up into a ball as she felt the pleasure go sweeping through her, driving her almost as out of her mind as Victoria was right now. Amy panted, white stars bursting to life and slowly fading in front of her vision. Wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_. She loved this so much and she couldn’t believe that she was finally getting to see her sister naked and getting fucked. That it wasn’t the way she had always dreamed of it being wasn’t so bad, not compared to, well, everything else.  
  
“Fuck, I think I’m just about ready to cum again,” the cop said. He gave Victoria’s red ass another hard slap. “You’ve got anything to say to that? Like thank you?”  
  
Victoria didn’t say anything at all. She wasn’t even moaning. Amy would have been concerned about that, but a hand on Victoria’s back told her that everything was still alright. Her sister was just a bit overstimulated on the pain and the pleasure from everything she had gone through. And that wasn’t _really_ a problem, was it?  
  
The cop pulled out of Victoria. He aimed his cock at her butt and stroked himself a few times. Then _another_ huge load of cum came jumping out of his cock and landed on Victoria’s butt, covering her red, sore ass with thick lines and pools of cum. Amy was panting for breath as she watched, feeling the arousal hot and needy inside of her, feeling so _good_ as she watched and as she enjoyed herself.  
  
Amy wasn’t going to get another chance like this. She didn’t stop to think about if it was a good idea or not. She just _did_ it. She slid off of the hood of the police car and went down to her knees, turning around so that she could see Victoria’s pussy. It looked even _better_ than before from this angle, Victoria’s smooth, thick legs widely spread and semen still drooling out of her wet pussy. Amy couldn’t help herself.  
  
She pushed her face right up against Victoria’s crotch and started to lick her pussy. How long had she dreamed of being able to do this to her sister? And the reality was even better than she had thought it would be.  
  
Victoria’s pussy smelled so sweet. Maybe sweet wasn’t the right word, exactly, but it was a smell that Amy _loved_. Feeling her sister’s wetness rubbing against her face as she angled her head around to get Victoria’s pussy pressed right up against her mouth, it was _divine_. Amy didn’t even need to masturbate, she was feeling so turned on as she felt the cum and arousal leaking out of her sister and getting smeared across her face.  
  
She was, of course, one hand in between her widely spread thighs and pumping away. But Amy thought that she just might be able to cum from nothing more than the feeling and the smell and the taste and the sight of her sister’s pussy as she ate Victoria out.  
  
“Damn, I’ve fucked some lesbo sluts before,” the cop said from behind her. “But I’ve never seen one like _you_ before, Panacea.”  
  
Amy barely even paid attention to him. She didn’t _care_ , not with her sister’s special place this close to her. She couldn’t believe her luck, getting to do this with her Victoria, getting to feel the cum spreading across her face, tasting the arousal, and feeling the pleasure that Victoria was getting as Amy started to lick at her pussy.  
  
Amy had always known that she was capable of making Victoria feel wonderful, of satisfying her sister’s every need. And this was _proof_ of that, the arousal that Victoria was starting to feel inside of her proof that Amy had been right all along and that all she needed was Amy.  
  
Amy grabbed Victoria’s thighs, feeling the smooth, thick thighs and stroking them. She held Victoria’s legs apart, to better be able to eat her sister out. She went _really_ hard at it, doing her absolute best to make sure that her sister got to feel as wonderful as Amy could possibly manage. She wasn’t using her powers, not beyond just getting a snapshot of what her sister was feeling. And Amy didn’t _need_ to use her powers anymore than that. This was enough, to know that her sister was enjoying Amy’s tongue against her folds as Amy slid inside of her and swirled her tongue around, doing her best to show her sister everything she could do.  
  
Amy was feeling lightheaded as she ate her sister out, the pleasure just so _wonderful_. She was panting for breath and could feel her warm exhalations puffing against Victoria’s skin before reflecting back onto her own cheeks. And she could feel her sister’s wet pussy rubbing against her lips as her tongue went so _deep_ inside of Victoria.  
  
It was wonderful. Amy wasn’t, couldn’t stop what she was doing. She was going to lick her sister to an orgasm. It was what she had dreamed of, so often, for so long. And now that it was going to _happen_ , well, there was nothing on heaven or earth that was going to stop this from becoming a reality.  
  
Amy licked away, substituting experience and skill for determination and arousal. And it worked, well enough. She could _feel_ how turned on Victoria was getting, even though her sister was still out like a light and not aware of a single thing that was going on. Amy knew that was probably for the best, but it sure didn’t _feel_ like it was for the best, when Amy just wanted to let her sister know how much she was loved.  
  
It still achieved the goal, though. Pretty soon, Amy could feel a sudden surge of arousal washing over her lips and lower face as her sister came. Some more cum washed out of Victoria’s pussy as well, getting onto Amy’s face. She didn’t mind. Not even slightly. This was just too _hot_ for her to possibly mind it happening.  
  
“I love you, Victoria,” Amy whispered, her face still pressed up against Victoria’s pussy. “I love you so much.”  
  
There was no response, of course. After a bit, Amy managed to force herself upwards, shivering and shaking as she looked down at her sister. Victoria still looked so _hot_. Amy was sure that she would always think that her sister was the cutest, sexiest person on the planet, especially now that she had gotten the chance to sample some of Victoria’s many, many charms for herself.  
  
Amy was still turned on, more aroused than she could ever remember being before. And she knew just how to solve that issue. She had seen Victoria get fucked in the pussy and then Amy had gotten her pussy stuffed with cock for the very first time. And it had felt great. And then Victoria had gotten fucked in the ass. So if Amy got fucked in the butt…  
  
“You’ve got one more round in you still, right?” Amy asked, looking over her shoulder at the cop. “I want you in my butt, too.” She reached behind herself and pulled her cheeks to the side, exposing her asshole. “I want to feel you inside of me.”  
  
“As if there was the slightest chance I was going to say no to some teenage whore offering herself up to me,” the cop said. “Even one like you, Panacea.”  
  
He chuckled and grabbed Amy’s hips. She walked forward a few steps until she could brace herself on the roof of the cop car. She shivered, spreading her legs and feeling the cum and arousal dripping out of her. Amy’s grip tightened on the edge of the car as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her rear. She was feeling a _bit_ nervous, but mostly she was just feeling really, really turned.  
  
And when the cop started to push himself forward, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as Amy had been expecting it to. Of course, he was taking good care of Amy’s rear as well, not going nearly as hard or as fast with her as he had with Victoria. He wasn’t even spanking Amy.  
  
He started to fuck Amy, moving his cock in and out of her rear. Amy _liked_ how it felt and shivered, closing her eyes and pushing backwards against him as she felt the shaft sliding in and out of her butt. It was better than she had thought it would be. Maybe not quite as good as a rod inside of her pussy, but Amy was feeling so generally turned on right now that it was impossible to say for sure. All she really wanted was to cum for the third time tonight.  
  
And Amy thought that was something that was an absolute guarantee. With how turned on she was feeling, and how good the cock was feeling as it fucked her, there was pretty much no way that she _wouldn’t_ get another orgasm out of this. She just had to wait a bit. And maybe play with herself as well.  
  
“It feels good,” Amy moaned, letting go of the roof of the car to play with her breasts. She adjusted her stance to better cope with the large, hard rod getting driven deep inside of her. “It feels _really_ good.”  
  
“And it’s going to keep on feeling good for a long while, too,” the cop grunted as he fucked her. “Damn, you two sluts really know how to treat a guy.” He chuckled. “Once you stop talking and start using your bodies, at least.”  
  
Amy didn’t bother with a response to that. She just moaned, feeling the arousal leaking out of her faster and faster, mixed in with the semen that the man had pumped inside of her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the car, feeling the arousal _soaring_ upwards inside of her, swiftly reaching a climax. She was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass. That was a sentence that Amy had _never_ thought would apply to her before tonight. But now she knew that there was no way it _wasn’t_ going to be true.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, it was. And it felt _wonderful_. Amy moaned as she came from getting fucked in the ass, the pleasure overflowing inside of her like a river bursting through its banks. She gasped, her eyes opening up wide before tightly shutting. She was feeling _wonderful_ , feeling the absolute best and she didn’t want this to end anytime soon.  
  
And the cop was still fucking her through all of it. And that was feeling great as well, as his dick hammered in and out of her, opening Amy up and spreading her rear walls apart in a way that she never would have thought was possible, much less in a way that could feel so good.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Amy moaned her hips jerking back and forth as the pleasure ran through her. “I love it, I love getting my ass fucked!”  
  
“Of course you do,” the cop said, sounding very amused. He gave Amy’s plump butt a firm squeeze. “An ass like this was _made_ for fucking.”  
  
And he was doing a very good job fucking it. Amy shivered, feeling the lust coiling around itself inside of her. She didn’t think that she was going to cum again, but it was still a nice, pleasant feeling inside of her. Something that was probably going to linger all night and give her some wonderful dreams to enjoy as time went on.  
  
“That’s it,” the man said, driving his hips forward and back in an increasingly jerky motion. “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
“Inside,” Amy moaned. “I want to feel it inside of me.”  
  
The cop didn’t reply to that. But he did bury his dick as far inside of Amy as it could go, which she counted as a win. And then he started to cum, his dick twitching and spurting as Amy got filled _up_. It felt good and Amy’s head sagged forward until her forehead was pressed against the roof of the car. She was feeling _full_ , in a way that she had never felt before, as the semen flowed deep inside of her and made her feel so funny and weird and good.  
  
Then the man was pulling out of her. Amy gasped and shivered, feeling the cum following his dick as he popped out of her rear. She kept a tight grip on the car roof, since she wasn’t sure if she was able to stand on her own.  
  
“God, that was good,” the cop said, backing away a bit from her. “That was damn good, Panacea.” He chuckled. “Best night I’ve had out on patrol for a while.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Amy moaned, her hips still slightly jerking back and forth as she tried to get her body under control. “Yeah, real good.”  
  
“Anyway, you two are free to go,” the cop said. “Assuming your sister is capable of doing _anything_.”  
  
Amy looked over at Victoria. Her sister was still sprawled out, cum covering her body. It looked _hot_ , but Amy forced herself to think with her brain instead of her pussy.  
  
“Yeah, I think she’ll be okay,” Amy said with a satisfied sigh, pushing herself away from the roof of the car, over to her sister. “She’ll just need a while.”  
  
“In that case,” the cop said, opening the car door, “I’ll leave you to it.”  
  
“Wait!” Amy said quickly, the words spilling from her lips before she even had time to think about them. “Wait, here’s my phone number,” she said, reaching down to her folded up Panacea costume and digging her phone out from one of the inner pockets. “Just in case you-,” Amy paused, “ever get hurt and need my help.”  
  
“Heh, yeah, good thinking,” the cop said, obviously hearing what Amy was _really_ saying. “I’m sure that will be super useful in the future.”  
  
They exchanged phone numbers and all too soon, Amy was left in an alleyway with a naked, cum-covered Victoria who was still out of it. And Amy was feeling _good_. She was feeling really good.  
  
And to think that the highpoint of patrols had used to be getting to fly around with Victoria holding Amy close against her as they moved. Amy wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to go back to the way things had been, or if this was going to be what she _wanted_ from now on.  
  
Amy looked down at her sister. Victoria was still out of it, though she was slowly starting to recover. Amy knelt down, still naked, with cum still drooling out of both her pussy and her ass. She rested a hand on top of Victoria’s head and looked her sister up and down.  
  
Victoria had ended up on her back. So Amy was able to see _all_ of her sister. And it was such a very nice look. Victoria’s big breasts, sitting naturally on her chest. Her hourglass figure. Her thick thighs that Amy wanted to press her face up against. Her pussy, and the arousal and cum that had leaked out of it and were smeared across her crotch and her thighs. And, most of all, her face, her beautiful face that was peacefully closed and looking so _nice_.  
  
Amy _loved_ her sister.

  
*******

  
Mike was enjoying a beer while watching the game on his day off. Until his phone buzzed. Normally, that meant that his day was about to get a lot worse, as he was going to get called in again. But lately, he was looking _forward_ to hearing that he had a message.  
  
He pulled his phone out and smiled, seeing that he had a text. He opened up the app and nodded in appreciation as his cock started to harden. It was Panacea herself, looking _fine_ with her red robe pulled up above her waist and showing off her panties. They were black and fancy and hugged her generous hips pretty nicely. One hand was holding her robe up and the other was obviously holding the phone up.  
  
That wasn’t the single hottest photo he had gotten from the teenage girl in the past week. But it was one of the best. It couldn’t quite dethrone that candid pic she had sent him of Vista. Seeing that young, small, slender superheroine facing away from the camera, bending over in nothing but a pair of blue and white panties had gotten Mike hard enough to start masturbating right then and there. And Vista hadn’t even known that there had been a photo taken, no more than any of the other superheroines or patients that Panacea sent him photos of. But this was the first time she had shared any pics of herself.  
  
It took a while for Mike to finally get around to reading the message that was attached to the photo. Then his smile got even wider.  
  
_Hey, thought you might want to know_ , it read. _GG’s going on a solo patrol around the western edge of the Towers_.  
  
That was _certainly_ something that Mike wanted to know. He smiled, debating if he should suit up or just head over there in his normal car. There were advantages to both options, but the real deciding factor was if he would be able to put Glory Girl in her place without a badge.  
  
A cop’s work was never done.


End file.
